1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric control switches, and more particularly, it pertains to a switch operator therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior selector switches of some types have been used for varying contact operating modes for which purpose they are provided with different operating parts for different modes of operation. An example of a control switch operator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,406, issued Feb. 16, 1965, to J. H. Mullen. Some switch units, for example, comprise a single contact arrangement which is convertible from a two- to a three-mode unit. Disadvantages of some convertible switches have included complicated parts and/or methods for changing parts.